The hypothesis of the project is that there are distinctive domains and motifs for the retinal GABA receptor that determine the subunit-subunit assembly, composition and biophysical function of the GABAR in the retina. To test this hypothesis, three specific aims are proposed: (1) coexpression of the GABA-rho subunit with the subunits of the GABA-A family will be used to define the unique assembly behavior of the retinal GABA subunit and compatibility of subunit-subunit assembly will be determined by their biophysical and pharmacological characteristics; (2) chimeric subunits will be built to define the portions of the primary sequence necessary for co-assembly and to test this with in vitro translation and yeast two-hybrid approaches; and (3) the substitution of smaller portions of the sequence and mutagenesis will be used to further investigate the residues responsible for the subunit-subunit interactions of the retinal GABA-rho subunits.